


More Than Words

by Moontyger



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even two people who barely speak the same language can find ways to communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mother_hearted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/gifts).



The setting sun made Leanne's long hair gleam as though it were made of sunlight itself. Her wings glowed – in truth, _she_ glowed. The effect was extraordinary, particularly on a member of a laguz tribe renowned for their beauty. But Elincia didn't notice – not to admire, nor to feel dowdy in comparison. Her eyes were closed, because Leanne was singing.

It wasn't a song she recognized and she didn't think it was a galdr – there was no magic in it. But there didn't need to be; Leanne's voice was enough. Listening to it, she felt calmer, her nervousness at her reasons for being here melting away.

Of course, it didn't last. All songs have an end and this one was no exception. When it was finished, Elincia stood there for a moment longer before opening her eyes. She wasn't surprised to find Leanne looking at her, head cocked to the side curiously like the bird she sometimes was. Leanne was a heron laguz; Elincia doubted it was possible to sneak up on her.

“I wanted to apologize for earlier today. That was no way to treat a guest.” The words were deliberately formal to hide her embarrassment. Crimean courtiers would be the first to say that Elincia had little respect for royal dignity, but even she could see that weeping in Leanne's arms left her none. 

Leanne hesitated, visibly struggling with the words. “No pr-problem.”

“And I wanted to thank you.” She didn't need to say it; she was sure Leanne could sense her gratitude, probably more clearly than she understood the words. But Elincia wanted to; it felt wrong to just depend on laguz senses to convey what she was feeling.

Yet, for all the truth in that, she struggled to go on. Silence fell between them, a silence that stretched like the shadows they cast in these final rays of sunlight. The trouble was that she wasn't sure what to say. “I'm not sure I could have gone on if you hadn't been there?” No, that was too weak – the sort of weak Elincia refused to be. Her country needed her, so that couldn't be true, even if it had _felt_ true at the time. “You were the only one who understood me?” No, not that either. That would put too much pressure on Leanne, a woman who still had many responsibilities of her own. “I liked the feeling of you holding me?” No, definitely not. She could feel her cheeks heating at the thought.

In the end, she went for something neutral, something safe. “Would you like to accompany me this evening? I'd like to get to know you better.”

Leanne nodded and smiled, which she hoped meant she liked the idea and not that she hadn't understood.

“I've been a rather distracted host and I never gave you a tour of the castle. I thought I'd make up for that now.” It wasn't the most exciting plan for the evening, but Elincia wasn't quite sure what Leanne would enjoy. Perhaps this would give her the chance to find out.

It was a strange tour, as such things went. Elincia had lived in the castle for awhile now, but it still didn't feel like home. Every time she gave a tour to a guest (not that she'd had so many that it had been very often), she felt as though she were giving a lesson in Crimean history, not showing off anything that had any personal connection. Somehow, it made her feel more like an imposter than almost anything else she did in the course of her duties as Queen, even more so than when courtiers belittled her and her lack of experience.

Leanne willingly looked this way and that where Elincia indicated, but she couldn't be sure how much of it she understood. In truth, Elincia wasn't so certain she was making sense to begin with; she was nervous enough that she was babbling to fill the silence. She could feel it and yet she couldn't stop. She could only hope that there were few witnesses, though that hope was likely in vain. The court would probably be all abuzz with talk of the Queen's new favorite by tomorrow.

Well, let them talk. If they had nothing better to do when the country was on the brink of civil war, then they weren't the sort of courtier she valued anyway.

When the tour concluded, however, she was at a loss. It had been a long day; she should bid her guest good night and take herself off to bed, but she didn't want to do that. Not quite yet. Elincia opened her mouth to say something (she wasn't quite sure what) and was surprised to find a slender finger pressed over her lips. Brown eyes widened as she stared at Leanne, startled by the unexpected gesture.

For her part, Leanne smiled, then reached out and took Elincia's hand. Fingers tightening and wings flapping slightly, she led the way, and Elincia scurried to keep up. She could feel a similar smile on her own face – there was something about the shivery, excited feeling of half-running through the halls while holding Leanne's hand that reminded her of being a little girl up to mischief.

She hadn't been sure where they were going, but she wasn't surprised to see that Leanne had led them to the castle gardens. Her home had been in the forest; it was only to be expected that she would feel most at home surrounded by plants, even ones as tamed and confined as these. At least here there was open sky above, something Elincia imagined must be appealing for someone who could fly. She'd wondered if visiting bird laguz felt as caged by the castle as she sometimes did, but she hadn't the resources to offer them rooms where they might feel more comfortable and less confined.

It was fully dark now, but there was enough moonlight to see by, even if the footing was a little uncertain – enough so that she nearly tripped when Leanne unexpectedly pushed her off the path.

As much as she'd told herself that a queen had to be prepared for anything, Duke Felirae's rebellion had taught her that she wasn't. So, too, did Leanne's sudden kiss. At first, she froze, going completely still in surprise, but that didn't last. Slowly, she relaxed into it, began to kiss back. Elincia didn't have much experience with kissing, only the giggly games she'd played with Lucia and Geoffrey when they were barely out of childhood. Which didn't mean she hadn't wanted to, merely that the time had never been right – the time, or maybe the person.

Embracing someone with wings was awkward; it was hard to figure out where she could safely put her arms. Just as she thought she'd figured it out, Leanne pulled away, taking a step backward. They were still close, closer than she would have been comfortable with in other circumstances, but right now, Elincia felt the space between them as a loss.

It was hard to read Leanne's expression in the dark and the fact that she initially spoke in the old tongue didn't help Elincia understand what she was thinking. “I'm sorry. I don't understand.”

“You... wanted. Yes?” As determined as Leanne had been, she was surprised to hear the hesitance in her voice now.

Elincia nodded before realizing the motion might be hard to make out. “Yes.”

“Again?”

She nodded again, taking another step back, so the trees would hide them from casual sight if anyone happened to be wandering the garden. “Yes.”


End file.
